Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay (relay). Specifically, the present invention relates to a relay having a function of displaying a light emitting operation.
Related Art
In some conventional relays, an operation indicating lamp is provided in the relay in order that a worker easily checks an operation of the relay. The operation indicating lamp is lit or turned off in conjunction with opening and closing operations of the relay. Generally, in order to facilitate visual recognition of a lighting state of the operation indicating lamp from the outside, there is a demand for easily seeing light of the operation indicating lamp on an opposite side to a bottom surface that is of a relay attaching surface, namely, on a side of a case top surface. For this purpose, it is conceivable that the operation indicating lamp is vertically arranged in a case with respect to the case top surface. At the same time, there is also demand for the compact relay. Therefore, a space in the case in which the operation indicating lamp is arranged is restricted, and the operation indicating lamp is horizontally arranged to make the compact relay in the case that there is no space in the case in which the operation indicating lamp is arranged.
For example, in a relay disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4319973, a light guide path that extends vertically along a side surface of a case (housing) is provided outside the case. The top surface of the light guide path is located at the same level as the top surface of the case, and constitutes a display surface of the light guide path. The light horizontally emitted from a light source (lighting unit) horizontally provided in the case is input to the light guide path from a lower end portion of the light guide path, reflected toward the case top surface by a reflecting surface, guided in the light guide path, and output from the display surface that is of the top surface of the light guide path. As a result, when the light source is lit, the display surface of the light guide path glows on the top surface of the relay.
In a relay disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Patent Publication No. S54 (1979)-183658, the light guide path (light output body) is provided in the relay, the light source faces a lower end face of the light guide path, and a lens is provided in an upper end face of the light guide path.